Christmas in Station
by Marni Jung
Summary: Setelah hampir lima tahun mereka tidak bertemu, akhirnya mereka ditakdirkan bertemu diacara Reuni sekolah. tapi, segala keadaan telah berubah. bagaimana dengan perasaan mereka berdua? apakah berubah? atau tetap sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu? meski disaat salah satu telah mengetahui bahwa akan menikah dua minggu lagi. who knows / Yunjae, Wonjae / BL / Yaoi / CHAP 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : God and Themselves**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Jung Marni**

**Genre : Drama, Hurt and Comfort**

**Cast : Yunjae, Wonjae and other**

**Warning : OOC, Cerita pasaran, Alur kecepatan, Miss Typo, YAOI! BL!**

**.**

**It's Yunjae's story**

**.**

**.**

"Jaejoong-ah, kau akan datang diacara reuni nanti?"

"Loh? Reuni yah?"

"Iya. Memangnya kau belum menerima undangannya? Tadi pagi aku sudah menerimanya. Mungkin punya kau juga sudah sampai."

"Ayolah datang, sebelum kau melepas masa lajangmu nanti."

"Ah akan ku pikirkan."

"Jangan sampai mengecewakan kami. Kami tunggu kau disana."

"Iya." Jaejoong tersenyum menanggapi ocehan kedua sahabatnya.

_'Apakah dia akan datang juga?_' Batin namja dengan berwajah cantik itu.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Sayang, kau sudah datang." Terdengar suara berat namja tampan dibelakangnya.

"Kau belum tidur Wonnie?"

"Aku menunggumu." Namja yang dipanggil Wonnie itu berjalan menghampiri namja cantik dihadapannya. "Bagaimana acaramu?" Dan memeluk erat kekasih berwajah cantiknya.

"Seru sekali. Aku tidak menyangka sebentar lagi akan melepaskan masa lajangku." Jaejoong, namja cantik itu melesakkan wajahnya didada bidang kekasihnya, mencari kehangatan dan ketenangan yang saat ini sangat dibutuhkannya.

"Apa kau bahagia? Sebentar lagi pernikahan akan dilaksanakan."

"Tentu."

"Bagus." Siwon mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong pelan. "Jadi, Sekarang mandilah. Setelah itu kita tidur. Kau pulang terlalu larut. Ayo."

Jaejoong tersenyum. Namja dihadapannya sekarang adalah pilihannya. Dia tidak boleh goyah. Sekarang, Siwonlah yang dicintainya. Bukan dia yang tega meninggalnya.

"Ohiya, tadi ada kiriman undangan reunian dari sekolahmu dulu." Siwon mengelus pelan rambut namja dipelukannya. Saat ini mereka sedang berbaring diranjang king size mereka berdua. Memang sejak bertunangan setengah tahun yang lalu, Jaejoong dan Siwon memutuskan tinggal bersama. Hitung-hitung belajar buat setelah menikah nanti.

"Apakah aku harus datang Siwoonie?" Tanya Jaejoong lirih.

"Kenapa bertanya padaku?"

"Karna aku takut."

"Apa yang kau takutkan Sayang?" Jaejoong terdiam. Benar, apa yang mesti dia takutkan?

"Datanglah. Bukankah ini yang kau impikan dari dulu?"

"Apa kau mau ikut denganku nanti?" Siwon tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan namja cantik dihadapannya.

"Tidak. Bukankah ini acaramu, eum? Aku harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan dikantor untuk beberapa minggu kedepan. Karna aku akan disibukkan dengan pernikahan kita bukan?"

"Jinjja?" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat wajah sempurna tunangan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya.

"Ne. Sudah Jja kita tidur. Besok kita harus melihat tempat repsesi yang akan dilaksanakan."

"Jaljayo Wonnie."

"Jaljayo Sayang." Siwon mengecup pelan kening Jaejoong. Dan mempererat pelukannya sebelum terbang ke dunia mimpi.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Jaejoong menyiapkan sarapan pagi, dirinya terlihat sibuk berkutat dengan peralatan dapur sampai tidak menyadari tunangannya telah berada dibelakangnya.

"Serius sekali." Siwon menyelipkan kedua tangan kekarnya dipinggang ramping sang kekasih.

"YA! Kau mengejutkanku." Jaejoong mencubit tangan kekar kekasihnya. Siwon benar-benar mengejutkan. Hampir saja spatula yang dipegangnya terjatuh, untung dia mempunyai gerak refleks yang bagus.

"Appo." Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Merajuk.

"Itu tidak akan sakit Wonnie. Berhentilah mengerucut seperti itu. Sebaiknya kau mandi. Setelah itu makan. Jika kau tidak ingin terlambat."

"Arraseo." Siwon mengecup kilat bibir penuh Jaejoong, dan langsung mengambil langkah seribu. "Morning kiss, Sayang."

"YA!"

**.**

* * *

**.**

_'Aku akan menjemputmu nanti jam 1. Kita langsung ke tempat EO yah sayang.'_

Jaejoong tersenyum membaca pesan singkat yang dikirimkan tunangannya. Hatinya mendadak menghangat. Siwon terlalu mencintainya. Jaejoong sangat bersyukur bisa dicintai orang sebaik Siwon.

_'Iya. Jangan terlambat Wonnie."_

Setelah mengetikan pesan balasan. Tiba-tiba terdengar lengkingan keras dari arah pintu masuk butiknya.

"Joongie babyyyyyyyyyy."

Jaejoong mengernyit mendengar suara yang tidak asing ditelinganya. Bergegas dirinya menuju pintu depan.

"HEECHUL HYUNG!"

"Ah Baby, I miss You so much." Heechul menghambur kearah pelukan Jaejoong yang masih melototkan matanya tak bergeming.

.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakkan. Pokoknya lusa, kau harus datang ke acara reuni bersama ku." Heechul meminum coffee lattee kesukaannya. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di Cafee terdekat, dekat butik Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak tau Hyung." Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya. Sibuk mengaduk-aduk minumannya.

"Waeyo? Apa karna dia?" Tanya Heechul memicing.

"Iya. Bagaimana jika dia datang?" Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Tsk. Memangnya kenapa kalau dia datang?"

"Aku belum siap."

"Kenapa? Ayolah Baby, kau tahu sendiri dia telah tega meninggalkanmu dan sekarang kau akan menikah. Jadi apa yang perlu kau ragukan? Dia itu hanya masa lalu mu." Heechul memandang sendu ke arah Jaejoong. Dia sangat tahu bagaimana kisahnya Jaejoong. Karna dia salah satu sahabat Jaejoong ketika High School.

"Pokoknya tidak ada penolakkan. Lusa aku akan menjemputmu. Aku rela terbang dari Amerika hanya untuk ini. Dan kau yang berada di negara yang sama malah menolak menghadirinya. Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kau pikir hanya dia saja temanmu, huh!" Ucap Heechul panjang lebar setelah melihat Jaejoong akan menolaknya.

Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas pelan. Mana bisa dia membantah Heechul. Karna semua ucapan Heechul itu mutlak tanpa bantahan.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Kau sudah menyiapi semuanya, Baby?" Tanya Siwon ketika melihat Jaejoong sudah bersiap-siap akan pergi ke acara reuni.

"Iya. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu Heechul hyung menjemputku. Kalau bukan karnanya aku mana mau datang." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Aigoo. Jangan begiitu. Masa iya ke acara reunian kusut begini." Siwon mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong pelan.

"Kalau sudah selesai kau langsung pulang yah. Disana ada kereta bukan? Naiklah kereta saja. Karna aku tidak ingin kau menginap." Sifat protective Siwon mulai keluar.

"Arraseo. Aku akan langsung pulang. Sepertinya Heechul hyung akan menginap disana. Ah, Sepertinya Heechul hyung sudah datang."

Jaejoong segera mengambil tasnya. Dan berjalan keluar setelah Heechul mengklakson mobilnya tiada henti.

"Aku berangkat yah Wonnie."

"Hati-hati sayang, ingat kau harus pulang."

"Siap kapten."

Siwon tertawa melihat tingkah imut kekasihnya dan segera mengecup singkat kening Jaejoong sebelum dia masuk ke dalam mobil. Heechul hanya memutar bola matanya bosan melihat adegan lovey dovey dihadapannya.

"YA! Cepat masuk! Kita akan terlambat pabbo."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Iya hyungie."

"Heechul, aku titip Joongie padamu."

"Joongiemu akan aman bersamaku Siwon. Yasudah aku berangkat. Ppai."

"Ppai ppai Wonnie."

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sepanjang perjalanan Heechul mengoceh tiada henti. Dirinya menceritakan segala hal ketika tinggal di Amerika. Jaejoong menanggapinya dengan seru. Melupakan kegundahan yang akan dia rasakan dari dua hari yang lalu.

Setelah perjalanan berjam-jam akhirnya mereka sampai di kampung halaman mereka, tempat mereka menuntut ilmu, Dong Bang High School.

"Ah akhirnya sampai juga." Heechul segera memarkirkan mobilnya dideretan mobil mewah lainnya. Sepertinya sudah banyak yang datang.

"Kajja Joongie kita turun."

Suasana sekolah mereka tidak banyak yang berubah. Semuanya masih sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu.

Jaejoong berjalan pelan dibelakang Heechul. Entah kenapa dia sedikit cemas.

"Jaejoong. Astaga itu kau? Kau semakin cantik saja!" Key berteriak heboh ketika melihat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Key yang tidak berubah sama sekali. Dia sibuk menyapa teman-teman lainnya. Sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang yang dia khawatirkan akan datang. Fiuh sepertinya namja cantik ini perlu bersyukur.

"Ku dengar kau akan menikah dua minggu lagi, Jae."

"Ah kupikir kau akan menikah dengan pangeranmu itu."

"Iya, sayang sekali, padahal kalian sangat cocok."

"Sebentar, dimana dia? Aku belum melihatnya."

"Ku rasa dia akan terlambat."

"Annyeong, Mianhae aku terlambat."

DEG-DEG-DEG-DEG-DEG

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak cepat. Ketika mendengar suara yang hampir lima tahun ini tidak didengarnya. Seperti adegan slowmotion Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya.

Hati Jaejoong sedikit bergetar melihat pria tinggi dengan senyum mematikan berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

Dengan sedikit bergetar, Jaejoong mencoba berbicara.

"Y-yunho?"

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Lanjut? or Stalk disini? tergantung Review :P So...**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : God and Themselves**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Jung Marni**

**Genre : Drama, Hurt and Comfort**

**Cast : Yunjae, Wonjae and other**

**Warning : OOC, Cerita pasaran, Alur kecepatan, Miss Typo, YAOI! BL!**

**.**

**It's Yunjae's story**

**.**

**.**

"Annyeong, Mianhae aku telat."

DEG-DEG-DEG-DEG-DEG

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak cepat. Ketika mendengar suara yang hampir lima tahun ini tidak didengarnya. Seperti adegan slow motion Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya.

Hati Jaejoong sedikit bergetar melihat pria tinggi dengan senyum mematikannya berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

Dengan sedikit bergetar, Jaejoong mencoba berbicara.

"Y-yunho!"

Yunho membelalakan matanya terkejut melihat namja dihadapannya. Tapi itu hanya sepersekian detik. Detik berikutnya dia kembali memamerkan wajah cerianya. Wajah yang biasa dia tampakkan ketika masih Senior High School.

"Jaejoong-ah? Astaga itu kau? Lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Yunho ramah, tanpa embel-embelan pelukan, tanpa basa basi jabat tangan, dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan JAEJOONG? Gosh!

"Ah, baik. Kau?" Jaejoong bertanya kikuk.

"Aku juga baik." Sekali lagi Yunho tersenyum ramah.

"Aku masih tidak menyangka kalian berdua putus." Ucap key memecahkan kecanggungan diantara dua namja yang lama tidak bertemu itu.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih Yun? Sebentar lagi Jaejoong akan menikah. Kau jangan mau kalah darinya bro." Tiba-tiba suara Chansung terdengar.

Yunho melirik tangan Jaejoong sekilas. Benar. Terlihat cincin melingkar dijari manis namja cantik itu. Jaejoong yang tahu arah pandang Yunho, refleks memegang kedua jarinya. Entah kenapa. Dia hanya tidak ingin Yunho mengetahui tentang statusnya saat ini.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi hari ini dia tidak bisa datang." Yunho tersenyum meyakinkan dihadapan kawan-kawan lamanya.

"Wah benarkah? Apakah dia secantik Jaejoong?"

"Ku rasa tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kecantikan Jaejoong sampai kapan pun." Yunho tergelak dengan ucapan dirinya sendiri. Teman-temannya pun sama. Mereka tertawa bersama. Tanpa tahu jika salah satu diantara mereka, menggepalkan tangannya erat, mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang mulai tidak beraturan.

_'Kekasih? Jadi dia sudah memiliki kekasih?'_

Namja cantik itu menundukkan kepalanya. Mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya.

"Baby ternyata kau disini. Aku mencari kemana-kemana. Kajja kita berkeliling." Suara Heechul menyelamatkan Jaejoong. Entah kenapa Jaejoong sangat bersyukur dengan kehadiran namja cantik itu saat ini.

"Ah teman-teman, aku permisi dulu. Kajja Hyung." Sebelum pergi Jaejoong membungkuk sekilas. Tanpa melihat Yunho sedikitpun.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Jaejoong berkeliling kelas sendirian. Heechul meninggalkannya ketika dia sudah bertemu dengan Hangeng, namja perawakan cina yang sempet mencuri hati Heechul bahkan sampai saat ini. Usut punya usut, Heechul datang keacara reuni ini karna mengetahui jika Hangeng akan datang. Tsk, pantas saja Jaejoong sempat sangat terkejut ketika Heechul pulang kekorea hanya untuk sebuah Reuni kecil.

Hati Jaejoong menghangat ketika tiba didepan kelas 3-C, kelas terakhir dirinya sebelum lulus dari Dong Bang High School. Jaejooong membuka pintu kelas itu perlahan. Dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam.

Suasan kelas itu tidak banyak berubah. Posisi lemari dan papan tulis tidak berubah. Kursinya pun terlihat masih sama seperti dulu. Hanya warna dinding yang berubah dan penambahan ornamen-ornamen baru.

Jaejoong melangkah ke bagian kursi belakang tempat dirinya dan namja itu biasa duduk. Mengusap bagian kursi itu pelan. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan memposisikan dirinya duduk dibangku itu. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu hinggap di ingatannya.

Setelah puas. Jaejoong melangkah keluar kelas dan berjalan dikoridor panjang. Koridor yang selalu dilalui bersama dirinya.

Entah bagaimana caranya. Jaejoong sudah berada diatap sekolah Dong Bang High School. Tempat yang biasa dia lakukan untuk membolos dan berkencan. Tentu saja dengan dirinya. Jaejoong benar-benar tidak menyangka. Hampir setiap sudut sekolah ini dipenuhi oleh kenangan dirinya dengan namja itu. Namja yang sempat menjadi nomor satu di hidupnya, namja yang sangat dicintainya, Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong terus melangkah kearah pagar atap yang berada dipojokan. Benar-benar mengabaikan acara reuni yang saat ini mungkin sedang berlangsung meriah di Hall sekolah ini.

Dirinya berjongkok tersenyum kecil ketika melihat tulisan itu masih berada pada tempatnya. Meski sedikit luntur karna waktu, tapi tulisan itu masih bisa terbaca dengan jelas.

_'Jung Yunho loves Jung Jaejoong and Jung Jaejoong loves Jung Yunho 4ever.'_

**.**

* * *

**.**

CKLEK!

"Ah ternyata ada kau disini Jae. Ku kira kau sedang berada di Hall sana."

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang, mengetahui suara bass yang menyapanya itu. Sedikit menarik nafas dan menghembuskan pelan. Sekedar merilekskan tubuhnya agar bersikap sewajarnya.

Jaejoong menengok dan tersenyum. "Tidak, aku sedang berjalan-jalan keliling sekolah. Sudah lama aku tidak kemari."

Yunho berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong, dan memposisikan duduk disamping namja cantik itu.

"Apa kau tidak berminat kesana? Kurasa mereka sedang party besar-besaran." Tanya Yunho seraya menunjuk Hall yang terlihat jelas dari posisi mereka sekarang. Mengingat hal itu berada tepat dihadapan gedung kelas 3.

"Aku tidak suka keramaian. Lalu, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Hanya ingin." Jawaban singkat Yunho membuat suasana semakin canggung. Hal ini sangat aneh sekali, mengingat lima tahun yang lalu mereka tidak pernah habis bahan obrolan.

"Tidak banyak yang berubah yah, Jae!"

"Iya."

"Bahkan tulisan itu masih ada."

Hening. Tidak ada tanggapan dari Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Jae?"

"Kalau kau bertanya keadaanku sekarang, aku baik-baik saja. Tapi kalau kau bertanya keadaanku lima tahun yang lalu, ku rasa sangat buruk." Jaejoong berkata tanpa menoleh ke arah Yunho.

"Mianhae." Ucap Yunho lirih mendapatkan sindiran halus dari namja disampingnya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan semuanya sekarang?" Lagi, Jaejoong bertanya tanpa menoleh.

"Apa yang ingin kau tahu, Jae?"

"Semuanya."

"Kurasa semua hanya masa lalu. Dan tidak perlu diingat-ingat lagi. Bukankah sekarang keadaan sudah berubah." Jaejoong memicingkan mata mendengar jawaban Yunho. Apa-apan dia. Dengan seenak hatinya berbicara seperti itu setelah mengacaukan hidupnya.

"Semua tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan Jae." Yunho menoleh, melihat namja cantik disampingnya lembut. "Percuma aku menjelaskan semuanya. Tidak akan berarti apa-apa."

"Apa maksutmu? Tidak berarti apa-apa? Hah? Kau fikir bagaimana kacaunya hidupku setelah kau tinggalkan begitu saja. Dan tiba-tiba kau datang kehadapanku mengatakan tidak berarti apa-apa? Kau fikir ini lelucon!" Mata Jaejoong memanas. Nafasnya memburu.

Yunho memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak sanggup melihat raut wajah Jaejoong saat ini.

"Katakan padaku Yunho. Katakan apa salahku sampai kau menyiksa aku sedalam ini, Yun!"

"Jae..." Liriih Yunho terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Apa selama ini kau hanya mempermainkan aku? Ah arraseo." Suara Jaejoong mulai bergetar.

Yunho membelalakan matanya. Tidak pernah terfikirkan olehnya untuk mempermainkan Jaejoong. Bahkan sampai matipun.

"Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku. Hiks."

"Jangan pernah katakan itu, Jae!"

"Itu fakta! Kau meninggalkanku karna kau tidak pernah mencintaiku!" Jaejoong berteriak Histeris. Mengeluarkan unek-unek yang selama ini dipendamnya.

"Cukup!" Yunho merengkuh namja cantik itu erat. Mencoba menenangkan.

"Aku begini karna ada alasan. Jangan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi." Yunho mempererat pelukannya. Tubuh Jaejoong semakin begetar.

Yunho menahan nafasnya. Dia tidak pernah seperti ini. Melihat Jaejoong sangat rapuh dihadapannya semakin membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Mianhae."

**.**

* * *

**.**

Setelah tragedi atap (?) Jaejoong memutuskan untuk kembali ke seoul. Dia berjalan pelan didampingi namja tinggi bermata musang menuju Stasiun dekat sekolah mereka dulu. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya membutuhkan 15 menit berjalan kaki.

"Gomawo sudah mengantarkanku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita satu arah."

"Kau tinggal disekitar sini?" Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya pelan mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Iya, aku tinggal disekitar sini setelah perusahaan mengutuskan aku untuk memegang cabang di sini."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi." Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya bersiap masuk kedalam stasiun.

"Tunggu!"

"Ya?"

"Eum, mata mu terlihat bengkak, mungkin efek menangis tadi. Ini kacamataku pakailah."

Jaejoong memiringkan wajahnya. Terlihat berfikir. Hal itu sukses membuat Yunho tersenyum. Tingkah imut Jaejoong tidak pernah berubah.

"Pakailah. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang memandangmu aneh." Yunho memakaikan kacamata itu ke Jaejoong membuat jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat.

Jantung keduanya berdetak cepat saling bersautan. Cukup lama mereka saling berpandangan sampai Jaejoong memutuskan kontak mata terlebih dahulu.

Keduanya salah tingkah.

"Ah, berapa nomor ponselmu Yun? Aku akan mengembalikannya nanti."

Yunho tersenyum dan memberikan nomor ponselnya cuma-cuma.

"Gomawo. Aku pergi."

"Hati-hati Jae."

"Ne."

**.**

* * *

**.**

Jaejoong duduk dikursi kereta yang dinaikinya. Dan tersenyum senang mengingat penjelasan Yunho tadi.

_"Maafkan aku. Waktu itu ibuku sakit keras, karna itu aku tidak bersekolah berhari-hari."_

_"Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku?"_

_"Aku sangat panik dan tidak sempat menghubungi siapa-siapa. Kau sangat tahu bukan, ibuku satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya."_

_"Lalu kemana kau setelah itu? Aku mengunjungi rumah mu, ternyata rumah itu dijual!"_

_"Tepat tiga hari dirawat. Dokter menyuruh ibuku berobat ke jepang. Karna penyakit ibuku sangat mengkhawatirkan."_

_"Jinjja?"_

_"Iya. Dan aku terpaksa menjual rumah untuk biaya pengobatan itu."_

_"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan padaku?"_

_"Semua terjadi begitu cepat Jae, aku benar-benar tidak ada waktu hanya sekedar menghubungimu. Perkataan dokter benar-benar menghantuiku."_

_"Mianhae. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa."_

_"Gwaenchana. Semua sudah berlalu."_

Percakapan ini akan selalu diingat oleh Jaejoong. Ternyata Yunho tidak mengkhianatinya. Semua hanya kesalahpahaman. Jadi, masih mungkinkah dia dapat bersatu dengan Yunho?

Ah sepertinya Uri Jaejoong melupakan jika dia telah bertunangan dan sebentar lagi akan menikah, serta Yunho yang saat ini sudah memiliki seorang kekasih.

**TBC**

**.**

**Jangan tanya kenapa Jaejoong tau-tau udah pulang dianterin Yunho. ff ini niatnya gak mau panjang-panjang jadi fokus masalah hanya ada dipemeran utama. yang lain kayak Heechul itu cuman numpang lewat *plak***

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**. **

**SIDER = Slow Update Always ^^**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : God and Themselves**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Jung Marni**

**Genre : Drama, Hurt and Comfort**

**Cast : Yunjae, Wonjae and other**

**Warning : OOC, Cerita pasaran, Alur kecepatan, Miss Typo, YAOI! BL!**

**.**

**It's Yunjae's story**

**.**

**.**

"Sayang, Kau sudah datang?" Jaejoong berjengit kaget mendengar suara yang sedikit familiar ditelinganya. Dia membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat sosok tinggi yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya.

"S-siwon?"

"Ne, ini aku. Wae? Kau kelihatan terkejut."

"A-ani. Kau mengagetkanku."

"Gwaenchana, eum?" Siwon melihat wajah Jaejoong yang lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kelelahan."

"Kalau begitu mandilah dan segera beristirahat. kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan dari Incheon. Aku akan ke ruang kerja ku. Banyak yang harus aku selesaikan sebelum pernikahan kita dilaksanakan." Siwon tersenyum dan mengelus lembut pipi namja cantik dihadapannya.

Jaejoong memejamkan mata merasakan jemari Siwon dipipinya dan tersenyum miris, dia baru mengingat jika memiliki tunangan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya. "Iya, aku mau mandi dulu.".

**.**

* * *

**.**

Jaejoong menimang ponselnya sebentar. Membaca pesan singkat yang telah dia ketikan. Berdoa dalam hati, semoga pilihan dia tidak salah.

_'Annyeong, bisakah besok kita bertemu? Aku ingin mengembalikan kacamata milikmu. Aku akan ke Incheon besok - Jaejoong.'_

_Send.._

Akhirnya pesan itu terkirim. Jaejoong berdoa dalam hati, semoga Yunho belum tertidur dan membaca pesan singkatnya. Tak berselang lama ponsel Jaejoong bergetar, menandakan pesan masuk.

_'Tidak usah Jae-ah. Kacamata itu untukmu saja.'_

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas kesal melihat balasan Yunho yang terkesan tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

_'Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak enak denganmu. Kita bertemu besok. Bisakan?'_

_'Baiklah, Jam berapa kau kesini?'_

_'Setelah kau kembali bekerja, mungkin.'_

_'Jam 5, aku tunggu kau di cafe biasanya.'_

Jaejoong rasanya ingin berteriak kencang. Yunho masih mengingat cafe itu. Cafe favorite mereka berdua? Astagaaa..

_'Oke ^^'_

_Send..._

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Sayang, kau belum tidur?" Siwon masuk kedalam kamar dan melihat Jaejoong yang sedang asyik dengan ponselnya.

"Belum. Aku menunggumu." Jaejoong tersenyum senang.

"Kenapa tidak tidur duluan saja? Bukankah kau lelah?" Siwon mulai naik keatas ranjang mereka berdua. Dan memposisikan tidur disamping namja cantiknya.

"Iya. Tapi aku menunggumu." Siwon tersenyum, hatinya menghangat melihat Jaejoong begitu setianya menunggu dirinya.

"Nah sekarang ayo kita tidur." Namja tampan itu melepaskan kacamata bacanya, dan mulai merengkuh tubuh tunangannya seperti biasanya.

"Eum, Siwonnie."

"Ya, sayang."

"Bolehkah besok aku ke Incheon lagi?"

"Loh? Bukannya tadi kau dari sana?"

Jaejoong menimbang, memikirkan alasan yang sesuai. Karna dia tahu, Siwon hanya akan mempercayai alasan yang masuk akal.

"Tadi, temanku meminta untuk mengadakan pesta pelepasan masa lajangku."

"Memang tadi tidak?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya didada bidang Siwon, "Mereka ingin waktu lebih Siwonnie, tadi kan hanya acara reuni sekolah. Otteokkae?" Jaejoong mulai mendongak dan meluncurkan puppy eyes andalannya yang tidak akan bisa ditolak oleh Siwon.

"Tapi besok jadwal kita fitting baju pengantin, Sayang."

"Aku bisa fitting lusanya, Siwonnie. Kau fitting duluan saja."

"Bukankah itu akan terlalu mepet? Pernikahan kita tinggal beberapa hari lagi."

"Ayolah Siwonnie. Aku sudah lama tidak berkumpul dengan mereka. Bahkan tadi mereka memutuskan menginap disana aku tidak."

Jaejoong berdoa dalam hati melihat Siwon mulai memikirkan permintaannya.

"Baiklah, asal kau tidak lupa waktu nanti."

"Gomawo. Kau yang terbaik, Siwonnie." Jaejooong memeluk erat tunangannya, dan dibalas sama eratnya oleh Siwon.

'Maafkan aku Siwon.' Batin Jaejoong.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Namja cantik ini berjalan keluar dari kereta yang ditumpanginya. Melihat keadaan stasiun yang kemarin belum sempat dia perhatikan. Dia mengingat kejadian lima tahun yang lalu. Mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di stasiun ini,

_'Natal tahun ini, Kita akan melewatiya menyelusuri rel kereta dengan berpegangan tangan dibawah hujan salju. Bukankah itu sangat menyenangkan.'_

Kata-kata itu mulai terngiang dia kepalanya.

"Sebentar lagi akan natal." Guman Jaejoong pelan yang terdengar hampir seperti bisikan.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Dia tidak boleh mengingat hal menyakitkan itu. Biarlah itu masa lalu. Lagipula dia akan menikah sebentar lagi.

Namja cantik ini memang datang lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Dia menunggu kedatangan namja tampan itu di cafe dekat stasiun. Cafe favorite mereka berdua.

"Jaejoong, maaf aku terlambat." Terdengar suara bass namja yang dihapalnya diluar kepala. Jaejoong tersenyum maklum. Karna dia sudah biasa menghadapi Yunho yang memang sering terlambat.

"Gwaenchana, duduklah." Yunho segera mengambil posisi duduk dihadapan Jaejoong. Dan memanggil pelayan untuk memesan minuman.

"Apakah kau sudah lama?"

"Tidak juga, aku baru saja sampai." Bohong Jaejoong, padahal dirinya sudah sampai Incheon dua jam yang lalu.

"Fiuh baguslah."

"Apa kekasihmu tidak marah kau bertemu denganku, Yun?"

Yunho tersenyum dan tertawa, "Tentu saja tidak, karna aku tidak memberi tahunya. Mungkin kalau dia tahu, dia akan mengulitiku."

"Maafkan aku." Jaejoong merasa bersalah.

"Gwaenchana, semua akan baik-baik saja. asal kau tidak mengatakan kepadanya." Jaejoong tergelak. Mana mungkin dia mengatakan kepada kekasih Yunho. Ketemu saja tidak pernah. Selera humor Yunho memang tidak pernah berubah.

Percakapan keduanya terhenti sejenak dengan pelayan yang mengantarkan minuman Yunho.

"Gomawo." Yunho tersenyum kepada pelayan itu dan membuatnya tersipu malu.

"N-ne."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya bosan melihat Yunho yang sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Berhentilah bermain-main, Yun. Ingat kau sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Memang aku berbuat apa? Aku hanya tersenyum dan dia yang tersipu dengan sendirinya. Aku kan hanya bersikap sopan, Jae." Jawab Yunho sok polos.

"Ne ne ne, terserah padamu."

**.**

* * *

**.**

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju Stasiun setelah menghabiskan waktu lama di cafe.

"Sebentar lagi natal yah." Suara Jaejoong menghentikan keheningan yang tercipta.

"Iya."

"Kau ingat natal lima tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Jaejoong masih dengan posisi berjalan menghadap kedepan, "Kau melupakan janjimu Yun."

"Janji? Janji Apa?" Jaejoong tersenyum miris mendengar pertanyaan Yunho. Namja bermata musang itu benar-benar melupakan janjinya.

"Lupakanlah."

Hening. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Oh iya ini kacamatamu. Gomawo sudah meminjamkannya."

"Iya sama-sama."

"Aku pergi." Jaejoong membungkukan tubuhnya sejenak dan bersiap pergi.

"Jae, tunggu!" Seakan dejavu Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya.

"Ini, tadi temanku memberikan tiket kereta untukku. Karna dia tidak jadi ke seoul dan malah pergi ke jepang. Aku niatnya mau buang. Tp aku teringat kau akan pulang ke seoul di jam yang sama dengan temanku. Jadi ambillah. Untukmu saja." Jelas Yunho panjang lebar.

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum. "Gomawo sudah mengingatku. Sekali lagi terimakasih. Salam ke kekasihmu, maaf meminjammu terlalu lama."

"Akan aku sampaikan."

"Aku pergi."

Jaejoong beranjak masuk kedalam stasiun. Dan bersiap memasuki keretanya. Dia bersumpah ini kali terakhirnya bertemu dengan Yunho. Dia hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Tapi sepertinya Yunho benar-benar melupakan hal itu.

Menghela nafas dan menghembuskan.

**TBC**

**.**

**Next Chap Flashback ^^**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**Sider = Slow Update**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : God and Themselves**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Jung Marni**

**Genre : Drama, Hurt and Comfort**

**Cast : Yunjae, Wonjae and other**

**Warning : OOC, Cerita pasaran, Alur kecepatan, Miss Typo, YAOI! BL!**

**.**

**It's Yunjae's story**

**.**

**.**

**_- 5 years ago -_**

Namja dengan paras yang terlihat cantik mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Jam berbentuk gajah yang melingkar ditangan kirinya sudah menujukan waktu yang membuatnya gelisah.

Dirinya setia berdiri didepan pintu gerbang rumahnya menunggu seseorang datang.

"Joongie, Yunho belum datang eoh?" Tanya Umma Kim.

Gelengan imut ditunjukkan Jaejoong, "Yunnie kebiasan." Bibirnya masih sibuk mengerucut.

"Mungkin Yunho kesiangan." Sang Umma mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Hosh.. Hoshh... Annyeong Ahjumma.. Hossh Annyeong Joongie." Namja yang menjadi topik pembicaran sedari tadi akhirnya muncul juga.

"Terlambat lagi eoh, Yun?" Tanya Umma Kim.

"Hehe biasa Ahjumma aku terlambat bangun." Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, membuat Jaejoong memutar matanya malas.

"Yasudah kajja kita berangkat. Kau tahu kita sudah sangat terlambat." Namja berparas cantik menggeret Namja dengan mata musang keluar rumah.

"Aigoo, Aigoo pelan-pelan saja, Joongie." Yunho meringis pelan ketika pergelangan tangannya ditarik kasar oleh Jaejoong.

"Tsk, kita sudah terlambat Pabbo.!" Jaejoong menjitak pelan Yunho.

"Umma aku berangkat."

"Ahjumma kami berangkat."

Teriak keduanya bersama-an. "Ne, berhati-hatilah." Umma Kim tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah dua remaja yang telah berlalu dihadapannya.

**.**

**.**

"Ini semua salahmu. Untung penjaga sekolah masih berbaik hati membukakan pintu untuk kita berdua. Sebenarnya kau itu tidur jem berapa, Jung? Tiap hari terlambat terus." Objek yang menjadi bahan omelan hanya cengar-cengir tidak jelas. Sudah biasa hal ini terjadi. Jadi jangan heran. Yunho memang hobby terlambat. Dan parahnya Jaejoong dengan setianya menemani keterlambatannya.

Yah well, meski setiap hari mereka harus menyogok penjaga sekolah dengan bekal buatan Jaejoong. Karna hal ini, Jaejoong selalu membawa tiga bekal setiap harinya, untuknya, kekasihnya dan penjaga sekolah.

"Sudahlah Baby, jangan marah-marah terus. Nanti wajahmu jadi keriput loh." Yunho dengan santainya mengalungkan tangan kirinya ke pundak namja cantiknya.

"YA! Apa kau bilang?" Jaejoong melotot hebat mendengar perkataan namjachingunya. Demi tuhan wajahnya adalah aset berharganya.

"Bercanda Sayang. Cupp." Kecupan singkat Yunho daratkan dipipi mulus kekasih cantiknya. Tidak perduli mereka sekarang sedang berada dikoridor sekolah. Untung saja sebagian murid telah masuk kedalam kelasnya. Kalau tidak, bisa habis wajah putih Jaejoong menjadi merah pekat.

"Berhenti menciumku, ditempat umum, Pabbo!" Jaejoong mencubit pinggang Yunho dan menundukkan wajahnya malu. Dirinya masih sangat malu melakukan hal tersebut ditempat umum meski mereka sering melakukannya. Karna siapa yang tidak mengenal dengan keduanya. Couple terbaik dua tahun berturut disekolah itu. Jadi semuanya sangat maklum. Meski mereka berdua adalah seorang pria.

Yunho tertawa melihat tingkah imut kekasihnya itu.

**.**

**.**

"Sebentar lagi ada rapat orang tua, apa Umma mu akan datang."

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah memberi undangannya kepada Umma."

Saat ini mereka berdua telah berada diatap sekolah, tempat favorite keduanya ketika istirahat tiba. Jaejoong tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian.

"Joongie, suapin lagi, aaaaaaa." Ujar Yunho manja. Jangan heran meski Jaejoong membuat bekal untuk keduanya Yunho selalu saja tetap ingin disuapi olehnya. Karna menurut Yunho kalau Jaejoong yang mensuapi makanannya akan lima kali terasa lezat. Jaejoong tahu ini gombal tapi tetap saja dia selalu berblushing ria jika Yunho mengatakannya.

"Sebentar lagi pelulusan bukan?" Tanya Jaejoong sembari mengelus kepala Yunho yang masih sibuk dengan game portabel ditangannya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Yunho acuh.

"YA! Kita akan berpisah pabbo!" Yunho segera menghentikan permainannya dan segera mengambil posisi duduk.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, Baby! Kita akan selalu bersama." Tatapan Yunho berubah lembut.

"Bukankah kau kandidat tetap yang akan menerima beasiswa ke jepang?" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mengingat Yunho akan meninggalkannya beberapa bulan lagi.

"Kalau kekasih cantik-ku tidak mengijinkan aku tidak akan pergi."

"Tentu saja aku akan mengijinkan kau. Bukankah ini yang kau impikan sedari dulu?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho lembut.

"Berjuanglah kita akan ke Jepang bersama."

"Kau meledekku, Jung?"

"Aigoo sensitive sekali. Seperti yeoja saja."

"YA!" Jaejoong mendeath glare imut kekasih tampannya.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu apapun yang terjadi. Kuliah dimana pun akan terasa menyenangkan jika denganmu. Lagipula, Aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan jepang." Ucap Yunho mengusap pelan pipi tirus Jaejoong.

"Jinjja?"

"Sure!"

"Gomawo, Yunnie." Jaejoong langsung memeluk Yunho erat dan dibalas dengan sama eratnya.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku apapun yang terjadi!" Doe eyes Namja Cantik mengerjap imut.

"Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Baby!" Yunho mencubit hidung bangir kekasih cantiknya.

"Kajja kita tinggalkan kenang-kenangan disini."

"Eoh?"

"Kemarilah, Baby!" Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong ke pojok tembok pembatas.

"Apa yang kau tulis, Yunnie?"

"Tunggu dan lihat nanti." Yunho sibuk mengukir sesuatu ditembok itu.

"Selesai!"

"Mwo? Kenapa harus Jung Jaejoong?" Tanya Jaejoong ketika melihat tulisan Yunho.

"Karna kau memang Jung Jaejoong, bukan Kim Jaejoong. Jung Jaejoong milik Jung Yunho." Jaejoong berblushing mendengar penuturan Yunho.

"Berjanjilah, jangan pernah merubah marga-mu selain menggunakan margaku." Jaejoong mengangguk ketika Yunho mulai menggenggam tangannya dan menatapnya lembut.

"Jae, aku sangat mencintaimu, sungguh!"

"Aku juga."

Mereka tersenyum bersama dan mulai mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka. Ciuman manis tidak terelakan dengan Background bertulisan.

_'Jung Yunho loves Jung Jaejoong and Jung Jaejoong loves Jung Yunho 4ever.'_

**.**

**.**

Hari berganti hari, kehidupan percintaan Jaejoong dan Yunho masih seperti biasanya. Satu sekolah sudah menganggap jika Yunjae adalah pasangan tercocok dan mendukung mereka hubungan aneh itu. Tidak ada pengganggu orang ketiga diantara keduanya. Teman-teman mereka cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengganggu kehidupan romantis keduanya. Bukankah itu kisah cinta yang sangat diimpikan semua orang?

Tapi tidak selamanya jalan mulus bukan? Akan ada saatnya suatu jalan mengalami gelombang maupun lobang. Yah seperti saat ini. Ketika bencana menghampiri percintaan keduanya. Siapa yang bisa menolaknya ketika tangan tuhan mulai bertindak.

**.**

**.**

_CKLEK.._

"Jung Yunho, kau baru pulang?"

"Annyeong Umma. Bagaimana rapat sekolah tadi?" Tanya Yunho ketika melihat Ummanya sedang duduk manis diruang tamu.

"Habis darimana kau?" Umma Yunho mengabaikan pertanyaannya anaknya.

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan sang Umma. Bukannya Ummanya sudah tahu jika Yunho terbiasa pulang jam segini.

"Habis jalan dengan Joongie." Jawab Yunho acuh, dan mulai membuka sepatu miliknya.

Wajah Umma Yunho mengeras mendengar jawaban anaknya.

"Tinggalkan Jaejoong!"

"Mwo?" Yunho menolehkan kepalanya penuh kearah sang Umma.

"Tinggalkan Kim Jaejoong. Dan putuskan hubungan dengannya!" Suara tegas Umma Yunho terdengar.

"Hah? Umma Jangan bercanda!" Yunho kembali fokus dengan sepatunya meski dadanya berdegub kencang.

"Aku serius. Tinggalkan Jaejoong!"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Ku rasa hubungan umma dengan Joongie baik-baik saja. Apa yang terjadi? Umma tahu bukan aku sangat mencintainya?"

Umma Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya, "Jangan berbicara menjijikan seperti itu. Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan merestui kau dengan bedebah itu!"

"MWO? Apa yang Umma katakan? Jangan berbicara sembarangan! Jaejoong namja baik-baik." Yunho berteriak kencang ketika Ummanya sendiri mengatai kekasih cantiknya.

"Persetan dengan itu semua. Aku hanya tidak ingin namja Kim itu berhubungan dengan kita!"

Umma Yunho melenggang pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih menstabilkan degub jantung dan emosinya.

"Umma." Umma Jung berhenti tanpa menoleh, mendengar perkataan Yunho selanjutnya, "Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan melepaskan Jaejoong!" Ucap Yunho serius dan penuh penekanan.

BRAK!

Bantingan pintu rumahnya terdengar keras. Menyisahkan Umma Yunho yang terduduk dilantai putih ruang tamu dan menangis kencang, "Mianhae, Mianhae Yun hiks hiks..."

**.**

**.**

Yunho berlari kencang kearah danau disekitar sekolahnya. Dan memilih duduk dibangku yang biasa dia duduki dengan kekasih hatinya.

Dirinya sibuk mengacak-acak surai hitam miliknya. Entah kenapa namja bermata musang ini mempunyai firasat yang buruk tentang ummanya yang tiba-tiba memintanya memutuskan Jaejoong.

Setaunya, Umma-nya menyukai Jaejoong. Bahkan beberapa kali Jaejoong bermain kerumah tidak ada tanda-tanda ummanya membenci dia. Entah apa yang terjadi. Ummanya berubah ketika rapat orang tua yang dilaksanakan tadi disekolahnya.

Hell no, sampai mati pun dia bersumpah tidak akan meninggalkan Jaejoong, meski ummanya sendiri melarang melarang dan tidak merestui hubungan mereka.

Persetan dengan semuanya. Yunho akan mempertahankan Jaejoong apapun yang terjadi.

"Arghtttttttttt... " Yunho berteriak kencang dan mengumpat kasar. Mencoba menghilangkan beban yang melanda percintaannya.

**.**

**.**

"Yunnie, kau baik-baik saja? Akhir-akhir ini kau tampak aneh." Tanya Jaejoong ketika keduanya sedang duduk di cafe langganan mereka dekat stasiun.

"I'm okey, Baby." Yunho tersenyum tulus. Ya peringatan yang diberikan Ummanya beberapa hari yang lalu tentu saja diabaikannya. Bahkan beberapa hari ini dia sama sekali belum bertegur sapa dengan ummanya.

"Sebentar lagi natal bukan?"

"Eum?" Yunho bertopang dagu dan memandang wajah cantik kekasihnya.

"Kita akan kemana? Apa kau punya rekomendasi yang bagus untuk malam natal nanti?"

"Natal tahun ini, Kita akan melewatiya menyelusuri rel kereta dengan berpegangan tangan dibawah hujan salju. Bukankah itu sangat menyenangkan? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ah itu ide yang bagus." Jaejoong bertepuk tangan mendengar saran namjachingunya membuat Yunho tersenyum dan terkikik geli melihat tingkah imut kekasih cantiknya.

"Aku akan menunggumu disana. Kau jangan terlambat!" Namja dengan mata doe eyes itu mengerucut ketika mengingat kebiasan buruk kekasihnya yang sering terlambat.

"Aku janji, Sayang. Kali ini tidak akan terlambat."

**.**

**.**

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak berhubungan dengan Kim lagi! Kau membantahku Yun!" Suara Umma Yunho yang pertama kali didengarnya ketika memasuki rumah.

"Bukankah Umma sudah tahu jawabannya? Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Joongie apapun yang terjadi."

"Mengapa kau sangat keras kepala, eoh? Hiks.." Tangisan sang Umma membuat Yunho berhenti melangkah. "Mereka telah menghancurkan hidup kita. Hiksss.. Mereka yang membuat kau hanya hidup dengan umma. Mengertilah Yun.. Hiiksss." Yunho memejamkan mata mendengar penuturan Ummanya.

Memang selama ini dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Ummanya. Ketika dia kecil, Appa dan Ummanya bercerai. Entah apa alasannya. Tapi sang Umma tetap mempertahankan marga Jung demi menghormati sang Suami.

"Aku mohon padamu nak.. Hikss.. Tinggalkanlah Jaejoong.." Yunho terbelalak kaget melihat Ummanya duduk bersimpuh dihadapannya.

"Umma, jangan begini." Ujar Yunho lirih melihat tingkah Ummanya.

"Hiks.. Aku tidak pernah minta apapun padamu, nak. Tapi aku mohon berhentilah berhubungan dengan namja Kim itu."

"Mengertilah, Umma. Aku tidak bisa." Yunho memegang kedua pundak ummanya, untuk membantu berdiri.

"Baiklah sekarang pilih, aku atau dia!" Umma Yunho menepis kasar tangan anak semata wayangnya.

"Apa maksud Umma?"

"Jika kau tetap pada pilihanmu. Bersiaplah kau akan kehilangan Umma!" Mata Yunho sontak melotot melihat pisau yang entah bagaimana caranya telah berada digenggaman Ummanya.

"Stop! Aku tidak bisa memilih. Umma dan Joongie adalah orang terpenting dihidupku! Jangan lakukan itu Umma. Aku mohon, Hiks!" Akhirnya airmata Yunho pun turun melihat ummanya yang tampak serius dengan pisau digenggamannya.

"Baiklah! Hikss baiklah! Hikss.. Jika itu mau mu. Lebih baik Umma mati saja!"

_SRETT (?)_

"YA! UMMA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**


End file.
